The End of Ordinary Sorrow
by KA-54
Summary: When Eli starts writing down her feeling for Nozomi in her notebook, she doesn't know what to do. She wants to hide her feelings but she knows they are starting to show more. What happens when that notebook is shown? (I have not improved in my summaries in my absence.)


**A/N: Hello! It's been a while!**

 **Sorry that I haven't posted or uploaded anything new in a long time but life has only gotten more hectic. But I'm done with high school and I started college! Hope you like it! More NozoEli! (I swear I'm not idol trash)**

* * *

The tapping of Nozomi's pencil on the paper wasn't the only thing that got Eli's attention. The way that her eyebrows scrunched up in focus, her mouth set in a slight pout, and the way the sun gave her green eyes the most captivating gleam was slowly making a blush arise on the blonde's features.

 _'_ _Always within reach but can never be touched huh...'_ She thought, the main theme of the book they were currently studying coming to mind as she continued to stare at the girl across from her. They were in pairs trying to figure out the of the odd structure of the book meant and Nozomi automatically hopped over to Eli with a grin when the teacher said that they could pick their partners.

"Hey Elichi, are you okay? You've been staring off into space a lot." Nozomi asked, leaning a bit closer to Eli's face for a small inspection.

"E-Eh!? I-I uh… P-Paperwork! I was thinking about that pile of paperwork we have to fill out later in the student council room!" Eli said, knowing she said it just a bit too loud since she could hear Nico snickering from the exchange. Nozomi just smiled, thinking that Eli was stuttering from the stress she only showed her.

"We'll get through it later Elichi! For now, we should focus on our work! Isn't that what you're always telling me?" Nozomi teased, making the red in her cheeks deepen.

"Jeez, Nozomi!"

 _'_ _GET A ROOM ALREADY.'_ Nico thought before continuing her work with her partner, slightly annoyed at her two idiots.

* * *

The class resumed, breaking away from being in pairs to individual work. Eli still couldn't focus, even if Nozomi wasn't in her line of sight. She knew what the accelerated beating of her heart, the wanting to be near her, and even the urge to hold her hand meant. Eli may have had no experience when it came to love but even she wasn't dense enough to not know what the signs of liking someone was unlike a certain archer in their group.

She started to absentmindedly scribble a bit in the back page of her literature notebook, her head turning to the right to look at Nozomi from time to time. She looked at the first two lines and glared at them slightly, her cheeks turning pink.

 _I'm sure that I would've been better off ignorant_

 _Holding such pain in my chest_

' _W-Well it is true that I've thought that but why did I have to write that down?'_ She thought, bringing her eraser near the page but stopping short of touching the page, placing it back in the desk instead.

' _…_ _I'll leave it for now'_ She thought, changing the page and deciding to finally start on her work. Or at least she was until she saw a note being put on the edge of her desk. She looked up and saw a smile on Nozomi's face, her hand motioning to open the note. She grabbed the paper and saw what was written inside.

 _Turn around! Nicocchi is about to get in trouble!_

This made Eli tilt her head sideways a bit as she turned around to see the small girl with her head down, her shoulders moving slowly. Eli had to hold in her laughter since Nico was sleeping with her mouth open, and her book about to fall off the desk. The teacher walking around noticed Nico when she heard the book fall, sighing before walking towards her. Eli looked toward Nozomi for answers on her scary timing, only to see Nozomi holding one of her cards in her hand.

"Believe in the heart of the cards Elichi" Nozomi mouthed, winking at the end. Eli blushed from the cute action Nozomi made, automatically turning away just in time to see the teacher glaring at Nico while she was doing her 'Nico Nico Nii' pose. Nico and the teacher walked out of the room shortly after to talk in the hall, the classroom getting loud as people started to talk to one another, used to the actions of the small girl.

"Elichi want to get parfaits tomorrow?" Nozomi asked as she turned to look at the blonde. Eli was surprised by her voice, closing her notebook on instinct to hide the sentences that were written.

"Elichi?" Nozomi said cautiously from the weird actions that Eli was having.

"Y-Yes?" Eli said, plastering on a fake smile to hide the panicked and embarrassed one that was threatening to form on her face, her heart jumping when she saw Nozomi's cute confused face.

"You didn't hear me? And here I thought you cared for me." Nozomi said in fake hurt as she half turned away with her hand on her mouth, covering her smile.

"Eh!? I-I do! And I did hear! We can go get parfaits!" Eli said, Nozomi fist pumping as she dropped the act, making Eli pout. Before Eli could say something, the teacher walked in with a downcast Nico following after, the students, including Nozomi, fleeing back to their seats.

* * *

' _Why can't I just focus on my work?'_ Eli thought to herself as she looked up from the student council paperwork to look at Nozomi, who was scribbling away on the paper in front of her.

' _I should just try to forget everything. I don't know what could happen if I voiced these feelings. I just need to put up my usual mask.'_ She thought, jumping a bit when Nozomi stood up from her seat, a panicked expression on her face.

"N-Nozomi? What's wrong?" Eli said, a bit worried from the girl's expression.

"I left my phone in class. Nicocchi is still in there." She said before bolting out the door, Eli trying not to laugh at her hurried running. When Eli's laughter died down, she began tapping her pencil against the paper, eyeing the notebook she had brought with her every few seconds. She sighed, opening it again to the same page. She had only brought it with her in fear that someone would read what she'd written but it was starting to block her focus from her work. The pencil that was previously being tapped against the paper was now gliding its tip along the paper, more sentences under the previous ones that were making Eli blush more.

 _I smiled each day, not saying a word about it_

 _and told myself to forget_

"Jeez… These are starting to sound like song… lyrics…" She whispered, dropping her pencil a few seconds later when it hit her.

These are song lyrics.

She automatically closed the notebook and covered her face with her hands. She was writing lyrics. She had never imagined herself writing a song, let alone one that was very close to making her pass out from embarrassment.

 _'_ _I think I'll erase this when I get home.'_ She thought as she threw her notebook back under her school work, Nozomi walking in with a pout as she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nicocchi found my phone before I did." Nozomi said, showing her the wallpaper that had Nico doing her signature pose. Eli tried her hardest not to laugh as she smiled, Nozomi sighing.

"At least she didn't change my ringtone."

"Why? What's your ringtone?" Eli asked, a small dread forming when she saw Nozomi's smile. The twin tailed girl quickly began an audio file and when Eli heard it, she almost fell out of her chair. It was her saying 'Kashikoi kawaii Elichika!' from a dare that Rin had given her a while back.

"W-Why is that your ringtone!? How did you even record that!?"

"Why? Because you sounded cute! And I have my ways." Nozomi stated, smiling in satisfaction at the embarrassed face that the blonde made.

"Nozomi!" Eli said, loud enough that the people walking by in the hallway heard, chuckling to themselves as they continued walking.

* * *

' _In the end, I have done nothing productive all today… I think even Nico did more than me in class.'_ She thought as she sat down home desk, pulling out the work she hadn't done in class to finish. She couldn't help but think about what she has started to call lyrics now. She looked out her window for a bit, seeing just smallest hint of the stars in the sky since most of the lights in the area were off. She couldn't help but remember when she and Nozomi sometimes star gazed at the star when they have the occasional sleepover at Nozomi's apartment.

" _Elichi! Don't you think the stars are shining more than usual?"_

 _"_ _Are they? They look the same to me…"_

 _"_ _Ah! Maybe they are shining more since I'm with you!"_

 _"_ _N-Nozomi!"_

 _"_ _Just kidding!"_

Sitting down at her desk she opened the notebook again with a red face, writing down all she had felt until she had reached the bottom of the page.

"Maybe having this written out will help me come to terms with things instead of keeping them pent up…" She whispered, jumping when there was a knock on the door.

"Onee-chan! The bath is ready!"

"O-Okay! Thanks!" She replied, sighing when she heard Alisa's footsteps fade away. She looked out the window for a few more seconds before getting up to go to the bath.

* * *

 ** _A Week Later at School_**

"Nozomi, are you sure you left it in the club room?"

"I'm positive! I took the Student Council work with me here before practice yesterday and now I can't find it." She said as she moved some of Nico's idol merch from the table to check under it.

"Why did you bring it here again?"

"I thought I'd work on it in here for a change of pace but maybe I should have worked in the council room." Nozomi said, as she continued looking. Eli started to look as well, and when she saw a pile of papers on the top shelf of the idol merch. She knew that Maki must have been the one to move them up there since she was the only one besides her that could reach that shelf.

"Found them." Eli voiced out, Nozomi making a small sigh of relief as she put her cards back in her pocket, about to consult the cards on their whereabouts.

"Ah thank goodness. Now we can finish the work so we don't have to work during lunch!" Nozomi said, Eli smiling from the goofy face she was making.

"Then let's get started so we can get to class on time." Eli said as she clapped her hands once and sat down next to Nozomi.

"Yes, president!" She replied teasingly. Eli opened her bag and took some things out, handing over a pencil to Nozomi to write. Since they divided the pile, they only wasted a few minutes on the paperwork for the clubs and the area usage permission forms.

"That was easier than I thought!" Nozomi said as she stretched in the chair a bit.

"Well they weren't budget forms this time. Those will probably come around in the time of the next president." Eli said as she organized the papers so that they could be stamped accordingly later.

"That's true… The next president huh. Who are you going to recommend?"

"I have a certain person in mind." Eli said, winking towards Nozomi.

"I have a feeling that things will get interesting when the time comes."

"You could say that. Come on! We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." Eli said, quickly putting her things in a pile and stuffing them in her bag.

"You go on. I'll catch up." Nozomi said, putting the things in her bag. Eli nodded and left, Nozomi looking for the notebook for her first class. In the corner of her eye, she saw a notebook but she knew it wasn't hers based on the writing.

 _'_ _I'll tell Elichi that her notebook is in here later. We don't have literature today anyway.'_ Nozomi thought as she put the strap of her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the club room.

A few minutes later, Umi entered the club room with her archery equipment, placing it next to the entrance for when it was after school to go to practice. She was about to leave when she saw the notebook, walking over to see who its owner was.

"'Ayase Eli'... Eli doesn't usually misplace things..." The second year voiced, noticing a page that was dog eared all the way in the back. Normally she wouldn't have gone through someone else's stuff without permission but she thought that there would be nothing but notes on it. When she read the words on the paper, she knew that they were, being the normal lyricist for the group.

' _I wonder why Eli hasn't shown me these. They're good. I bet Maki can easily make the melody for this.'_ Umi thought, failing to see the implications of the words and the fact that they were hidden. She thought it would be good to show these later to the other members to organize the song.

"This would be a good solo." She said to herself, putting the notebook by the computer to show the others after school at their meeting.

* * *

"Nozomi-chan, what you are looking for?" Hanayo asked as she and Rin walked into the club room, both of them seeing the third year looking through a pile of papers on the tables.

"I'm looking for something of Elichi's but I can't find it," Nozomi said, moving the things back to where they were, "I remember leaving it on the table this morning by now it's not here."

"Leaving what?" a voice said, making all three girls turn to see the blue haired girl walk in with Honoka and Kotori by her side, Nico and Maki not far behind them.

"She's looking for something of Eli-chan's nya." Rin said, her and Hanayo sitting down at the big table in the middle of the room, everyone minus Umi and Nozomi following after. Umi walked over to the where she had put the notebook, opening it to where the lyrics were before turning around.

"I'd like to show you guys something first." She said as she placed the notebook in front of the other seven members, who leaned in closer to read what was on it. Honoka and Kotori were wondering who wrote it since they knew Umi's handwriting very well, but Nozomi automatically knew who wrote them as soon as she saw the first words. When the other members were about halfway through the page, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo looked up to Umi with tears in their eyes.

"Umi-chan did you write this?"

"C-Can I give you a hug nya?"

"T-This isn't even that sad!" Nico said, trying to blink away her tears while Maki face palmed, trying to act indifferent as she rubbed the edge of her eyes slightly to get rid of the slight stinging she had in them.

"I didn't write these." Umi stated, only six of them listening as Nozomi's train of thought scattered with many different thoughts on the inspiration on what caused her best friends to write this. She was pulled back into the conversation when Umi closed the notebook and placed it on the table, showing everyone the name of the blonde member and making the other girls gasp, no one noticing the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I got held up by the art club since they had a lot of paperwork to hand in." Eli said after she closed the door, turning around to get tackled in a hug by Rin and Hanayo.

"Eli-chan!" "Eli-Chan nya!"

"G-Girls, what's wrong? Did something ha-" she started, catching a glimpse of her notebook on the table, her bag sliding to the floor with a clatter.

"W-W-Where did you get that!?" Eli said, her face matching the shade of a certain first year's hair. When the other members saw her reaction, they went wide eyed since they weren't used to seeing her flustered, even Nozomi was taken aback slightly from the strength of the blonde's reaction.

"It was right here in the club room. I thought I'd show everyone else the lyrics so that we could make it a song." Umi said, not understanding why Eli was acting so embarrassed. The others let go of Eli when they felt her stiffen, her form frozen where she stood with her mouth wide open.

"I-Is Eli-chan okay?" Kotori asked the rest of the group as Rin waved her hand in front of the senior, getting no response from her.

"I think Umi broke Eli." Nico said, Umi turning to her with a surprised look on her face.

"Wha-B-But all I did was! …W-Wait… I think I see what I did now." Umi said as she put a hand on her chin, finally seeing that the lyrics could be than just simple words for the blonde. Nozomi stood up from the table, walking over to Eli before turning towards the other member.

"Why don't we call it a day here? We can continue this tomorrow. I'll fix Elichi." Nozomi said to them with her usual smile, reassuring them a bit as they nodded. They quickly left the room, throwing a glance at the frozen blonde who still wasn't reacting. When they all left the room, Nozomi quickly walked over to her bag and pulled out a small bag of snacks. She opened it and took out a piece of it, popping it into Eli's mouth before closing it. The blonde automatically reacted, coughing from dislike as she tried to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"W-What happened? Why was there nori **(dried seaweed)** in my mouth!?" Eli asked, still shivering from having one of her most hated foods in her mouth.

"You don't remember Elichi?" Nozomi asked.

"I remember walking in and the girls hugging me and then…" She drifted off, her face turning red again as it came back to her, looking towards the table and seeing her notebook there. She automatically walked towards it and took it in her hands, holding it tightly before looking at Nozomi.

"Umi showed you guys… that… right?"

"Well I can't say no when she did so... yes." Nozomi said, picking up Eli's bag and handing it to her.

"C'mon! We said we'd go get parfaits today." Nozomi said, Eli still trying to wrap her head around the situation as she took her bag from her. They both walked in silence as they left the club room, the hallway echoing the sound of their shoes hitting the floor.

 _'_ _Elichi, who was it that captured your heart without me noticing?'_ Nozomi thought as she looked at the edge of her vision to see Eli fidgeting, her hands fixing her bangs every few seconds despite there being nothing wrong with them. When Eli's pace began to lessen slightly, Nozomi grabbed her hand to keep her at the same rate, making the blonde blush from the contact.

"N-Nozomi?"

"If we hurry up, we can take a parfait to Alisa-chan." Nozomi said in her usual tone but not turning to face her, making Eli's eyebrows scrunch up in worry. When they entered the shop and placed their usual order, they remained in silence in the booth, unable to look at one another. When their orders arrived, the chocolate parfait made Eli a bit livelier but her attention was still on the girl across from her, who was barely touching her own sweet.

"Hey… Elichi?"

"Y-Yes?" She said, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened earlier… But I can't help but be curious about who those words are about," Nozomi admitted to her, Eli's grip tightening on the spoon in her hand, "... I know you probably wanted this to be hidden from us, but do you think you could tell me? M-Maybe I could help you?" A small, pained smile on the usually easygoing girl.

"Nozomi… I wish I could tell you… But… To tell truth, you're the one person that I didn't want to read that." Eli confessed, Nozomi's eyes widening from her words.

"What do you mean? E-Elichi?" Her teasing tone gone as she saw the conflicted expression that the girl across from her had on, her hand quickly reaching across the table to grab onto the younger girl's free one, feeling the way that it was trembling. Eli looked back up to see the worry in the emerald eyes that she loved so much, her heart squeezing slightly at having Nozomi hold her hand and the fact that she was the reason that those coveted eyes contained such an emotion.

"Elichi, if it's bothering you, please tell me! I care about you too much to have you suffering alone." Nozomi said, squeezing their held hands slightly. With that sentence, Eli wasn't sure what to do.

 _'_ _B-But if I do that, w-wouldn't it be just like…!?'_ Eli thought to herself, the gears in her head turning before looking at Nozomi again, her heart already deciding before her head did.

"Let's finish and I'll tell you," She said, her smile returning which reassured the twin tailed girl, "it'd be a waste to leave these here unfinished."

"You do love your chocolate Elichi." Nozomi said, her own smile returning as she let go of said girl's hand, the both of them finishing their desserts.

* * *

When they left the shop, Eli and Nozomi walked to a nearby park, the same one that Eli, Umi, and Alisa had visited prior to the two student council members joining the idol group.

Nozomi was about to ask Eli why they were there when she saw how vacant the place was, Eli and her being the only ones in that section of the park.

 _'Is it so important that no one else hears us? She's only going to tell me who has her heart isn't she…?'_ the purple haired girl sadly thought as she sat down on a bench next to Eli, who was fidgeting the most she had all day. She was about to speak up but Eli quickly stood up to stand in front of her, her face all red.

"N-Nozomi, I'm sorry for making you worry like you did. I didn't intend for anyone to read what I wrote in there..." She said, stopping for a second as the color of her cheeks deepened and a fear of messing up kicked in. Nozomi reached out and held her hand again, encouraging her to continue, the taller girl taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm really glad I met you Nozomi. You helped me come out of the wall I made around myself and helped me realize how I honestly felt about things even when I had no idea."

Nozomi eyes went wide at what she heard but her lips twitched upwards in a smile at the girl's honesty.

"We've been together for so long that I can't even imagine not seeing you next to me. You're what gives me a smile when we walk in the morning to school, hangout in the council room, or just when you're near me. You're what's dearest to me."

Tears were threatening to fall from emerald eyes at what she was hearing, her smile growing.

"Toujou Nozomi, I love you. Will you go out with me?" Eli finally said at last, her courage finally drying up as she waited for a response. The tears were now falling freely from Nozomi's eyes, surprising Eli from her reaction. She was about to apologize for mentioning it but a hug that send both of them flying to the ground silenced her.

"N-Nozomi?"

"E-Elichi… Thank you." She said against the blonde's shoulder, looking up with the biggest smile that the blue eyed girl had ever seen on her. She was left speechless at what she heard, deciding to just wrap her arms around the girl and relish in the other girl's warmth.

"S-So your answer-"

"Yes! My answer is yes!" Nozomi said, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek, making a goofy grin appear on her face before she returned the gesture, hugging her tighter as she buried her face in Nozomi's shoulder.

"Elichi, are you okay?" Nozomi asked after a few minutes of them just lying there on the ground, lifting her head to get a good look at the silent blonde as she rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Yeah… I just think that I wasted what's equivalent to a year's worth of courage though. I think you might have to do the next school assembly by yourself." Eli said, eliciting out a laugh from Nozomi that made her feel like she was floating. Nozomi stood up first, extending her hand out to Eli so that she could help her up, not letting go of her hand even when they were both on their feet.

"At least that courage was well spent."

"And I'm glad you used it! If you hadn't I wouldn't know that Elichi felt the same."

"Now that I think about it, how come you didn't confess if you felt the same?" She asked, a card being waved in her face before Nozomi spoke.

"I'm a pure maiden at heart you know. I would never be able to confess. Besides, the cards said that everything would come full circle eventually." She replied, Eli finally seeing that the card she was waving was the lovers card. They went and sat back down on the bench, Eli hoping that the rapid beating of her heart was only audible to her. The bags that previously separated them were moved by Nozomi, who sat as close as possible to Eli with a huge grin, one that Eli couldn't help but mirror.

"So about the notebook…"

"A-Ah, right. W-Well I wrote that last week… I was thinking about a lot of things at the same time and somehow, my thoughts landed on h-how I felt about you. I had the page open and I just started writing how I felt." Eli confessed, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Elichi…"

"But now those feelings aren't relevant," Eli said, a huge blush adorning her features as she turned to Nozomi, "I thought that it would be best to forget what I felt since I didn't know if you felt the same b-but now…" Nozomi's hand shot out and intertwined with Eli's, making her blush deepened as she grabbed her notebook with her other hand. She opened the notebook to the last page, seeing the familiar words scrawled on there that made her heart squeeze a bit. Eli was about to move to rip the page out until she felt a hand on her wrist stop her.

"You should keep it."

"Eh? What do you mean keep it?"

"Even if the feelings that were the inspiration behind its creation are no longer there, I think that it would be good to keep this. I think it should be fully made in a song." Nozomi said, looking down before she continued on.

"You know, when Umi-chan showed us the lyrics, I knew that you were the one to write it since I recognized your handwriting. I could practically see the emotion that was pent up while writing it. It made me worry since I thought that someone had taken Elichi away from me without my noticing," Nozomi confessed, the embarrassed smile not matching up with her sad tone of voice, "I didn't want that to happen since I can't imagine not being with Elichi…"

"And you're not going to."

"Eh?" Nozomi looked up to see a determined look in Eli's eyes.

"I-I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what." Eli stated, putting the notebook aside and holding onto Nozomi's hands as tight as she could.

"Elichi…"

"I said it before didn't I? You're what's dearest to me. I won't ever allow for you to be alone again." Eli said, leaning forward for their foreheads to touch as she continued to stare into her eyes.

"I love you Elichi." Nozomi whispered before they both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Eli-chan, are you okay now nya?"

"You're feeling better, right?"

Eli nodded at her two juniors, the first years happy that she was feeling well as they relaxed in their chairs in the club room.

"S-So what was it that made you feel so weird?" Hanayo asked, making Eli blush since she couldn't think of an explanation.

"W-Well… um-" She was cut off when she heard the door open, Nozomi walking in with Kotori and Umi behind her. The radiant smile on the twin tailed girl's face made the blush on Eli's face deepen as she walked over to her.

"Good morning Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi said as she put her bag on the table, receiving a reply before sitting on the chair next to Eli.

"Good morning Elichi" Nozomi said as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making her face explode with color. Everyone's jaw slacked at the interaction between the two seniors as blushes adorned their faces.

"N-Nozomi-san!?" Eli said, covering where said girl's lips had been before turning to look at the other four only to see three red faces. Kotori noticed it as well and turned to where she had last seen her fellow second year, finding her covering her eyes while on the floor.

"Umi-chan!"

"I-I knew Nozomi could be shameless b-but to think Eli as well…"

"What do you mean Umi-chan? I'm only telling her good morning." Nozomi said as showed the most innocent smile possible to them.

"Shameless." Umi said before her head leaned back and hit the floor, Kotori kneeling down in worry to take care of her childhood friend.

"Maybe I should have waited for everyone to be here." Nozomi said as the door opened, three more people walking in to see an indescribable scene.

"NOZOMI!"

* * *

"Eh!? Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are…!?" The girls' exclaimed, minus for Nico, Maki, Kotori and Umi, who were either knew it was going to happen eventually, or tending to a friend who still hadn't gotten up from the floor.

"Yep. Elichi and I started going out yesterday." Nozomi said with a big smile, the most earnest ones anyone in the group has seen on the third year. Eli was next to her sitting in her, her hands on her red face as she told the rest of the group.

"So much for telling them calmly." Eli mumbled into her hands, everyone else smiling at how flustered Eli was acting.

"Alright so who had the guts to confess first? Nozomi?" Nico said bluntly as she stared at the second years on the ground, two of them struggling to lift up the other, who was starting to grumble as she regained consciousness.

"H-Hey! Give me some credit will you!" Eli said as she lowered her hands from her face, making Nico lookup from the floor and at Eli with an eyebrow raised.

"Really!? Eli-chan confessed first!?" Honoka said, almost letting go of Umi as she looked at the two third years with a smile.

"You're kidding, right? You, who could barely cover up the fact that you stared constantly at Nozomi in class like an idiot?"

"N-NICO!"

"... S-Shameless…" a new voice piped up, getting everyone to look at Umi, who was finally standing on her own feet, although Kotori was still holding her arm in case she fainted again.

"Umi-chan are you okay?" Hanayo asked the girl.

"How many fingers am I holding nya!?" Rin asked as she lifted up 4 fingers.

"I didn't hit my head that bad!" Umi said before giving the first year a light chop on the head, making Rin rub that part of her head.

"Staring constantly, huh?"

"I-I wasn't staring that much!"

"So you were starting." Nozomi said with a happy grin, making Eli's ears turn red.

"Never thought I'd say this but I'M GOING TO CLASS," Nico said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, surprising the other girls as she walked past them, "This is making me sick." was the last thing they heard before the door opened, Nico walking out and leaving the door open.

"Maybe we should all head to class. After all, we only have a few more minutes before homeroom starts." Nozomi said as she brought her hands together, everyone nodding at her words as they started to pick up their stuff. The last ones in the room were Eli and Nozomi, as Eli tried to calm herself.

"You know Elichi, you still haven't greeted me today." Nozomi said as she grabbed one of the blonde's hands, a small look of fake hurt on her face. Eli couldn't help but giggle a bit at how the twin tailed girl was acting but she went along with it. Nozomi had expected a kiss on the cheek in return for the one she had given Eli earlier, so she was shocked when Eli's lips were on her own instead of on her cheek. When Eli pulled away, she was satisfied that Nozomi sported the same red face that she had earlier.

"Good morning Nozomi."

* * *

 **A/N: There will possibly be a part two (like an omake) or just a different fic based on this.**

 **Who knows.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Anyway, I will have a poll open for The Game After, one of the SAO stories I have written. Recently, I've wanted to make a big change to it but I'm not sure if people would like any of the ones I've wanted to implement. If you read it, please vote so I can know! It will be on my profile!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
